Don't speak
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Hidan has made a horrible mistake, one that breaks Kakuzu. Konan doesn't regret this though... KakuHi & HiKona! For my baby  Prepare your tissues and take off your eye makeup. SongFic


**A/N: For my baby. She wanted a HiKona(I hate this couple) and a KakuHi so I rolled it all in one. This is super uber sad. I'm going to cry writing it! Kakuzu I'll always love you!**

**Warning: You might need tissues**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or this anime. They belong to their respectful owners. **

_Don't Speak _

Konan and Hidan walked into the Zombie's twins room. Kakuzu was sitting on his bed waiting for Hidan. What Kakuzu didn't expect was for his Hidan to walk in the room with his arm around Konan's waist.

"Kakuzu we need to talk," Hidan said quietly, looking down to the floor. Kakuzu stood up and waited for something he didn't want to hear.

_You and me_

_We used to be togethe__r_

_Everyday together_

_Always_

"Kakuzu," Hidan said tightening his arm around Konan's waist "I don't know how to say this."

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real well I don't want to know_

"No, Hidan you can't mean that," Kakuzu said choking up, tears coming to his eyes.

Hidan looked up with tears in his eyes too and choked out, "It is. We need to break up. It's just that I…."

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying so please just stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

"I want Konan now. Please don't be mad," Hidan whispered and looked into Kakuzu's eyes for some kind of feeling. Kakuzu let his tears fall silently down his face.

"Oh Kuzu…" Hidan trailed off, feeling guilty.

"I'm not your Kuzu anymore," Kakuzu said and backed up with a betrayed look to his eyes.

_Our memories_

_Well, they can be inviting but some are altogether mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands I sit and cry_

Kakuzu let out a feral scream that was a sound of a heartbroken creature. He was in terrible pain and now nothing could fix it. He remembered all those times that Hidan and he stayed up, crying in each others arms. Is that what Hidan was going to do with Konan now?

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying so please just stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_No no_

"Kakuzu," Hidan cried out reaching for the stitched man. Kakuzu only smacked his hand away and sunk to the floor still crying and screaming in pain.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying so please just stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

"How could you," Kakuzu strangled out of his throat, "You …. I thought we had something together."

"We did," Hidan cried out and tried to reach for Kakuzu again. Kakuzu only shook his head and glared at Hidan weakly through his eyes.

_It's all ending, I gotta stop pretending who we are_

_You and me I can see us dying... are we?_

So many thoughts went through Kakuzu's mind. His main question was, _**Where did I go wrong? **_Thoughts whirled in Hidan's mind like a tornado. The thing that stuck out most was, _**How did this happen to us? **_Konan's brain worked hard with strange things. _**Will Kakuzu be able to survive without Hidan, **_she asked herself silently. She didn't regret stealing Hidan though…

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying so please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what your thinking I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts!_

Hidan felt so guilty. How could he destroy his own partner like that? Konan was so much better though….

_I know what you're saying so please stop explaining_

_ Don't speak_

_Don't speak_

_Don't __speak_

_I know what you're thinking and I don't need your reasons_

_I know you good_

_I know you good_

_I know you real good_

Kakuzu smirked suddenly, a sad sad grin. He always knew Hidan would find someone better and leave him. He just didn't know if his hearts could handle it. Literally….

_Oh, la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

He could feel all his hearts giving out. Without Hidan, there was no reason to live.

_Don't, Don't__,_

_uh- huh hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Hidan could see Kakuzu dying and rushed to his side. No he couldn't die! He still loved him! Hidan was a fool to even think for a second that Konan was better than Kakuzu. Now it was to late.

_Hush, hush darlin'_

_Hush, hush darlin'_

_Hush, don't tell me cause it hurts_

Kakuzu fell on his face and died slowly. The last thing in his memory was the picture of Hidan with his arm around Konan's waist. Konan smiling happily and Hidan with a lost look. He could hear Hidan screaming for him to stay alive.

"Don't speak. It hurts," Kakuzu mumbled and closed his eyes for the last time. For Kakuzu it was the end and Hidan was losing his best friend all because didn't stop speaking and it hurt Kakuzu. Hush hush darling, don't speak… everything won't be ok.

**After Note: I'm crying so hard and cried throughout this whole story. I'm sorry if you cried too, it was really sad to write.**

**Please review.**


End file.
